Confrontation
by Lil' Candy
Summary: Rogue confronts people and emotions and tries to get out unscathed, if that's possible. ROMY, yeah you know you want to read another ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

Confrontation

_X-men:Evolution_ is probably owned by Kids WB, and all characters are owned by Marvel comics; bottom line, they are not owned by me

Rogue sighed as she opened her locker. She knew she was in a rut. It wasn't that she was unhappy with her life, but she wasn't happy with it either. She had been living in the X-mansion for over a year and she still didn't feel like a member of the team. If anything she felt more disconnected as they brought more mutants into the house.

"Rogue! Rogue, wait for me!" someone called. Rogue turned and saw Kurt Wagner (pronounced Vaugner, with Kurt's German accent). Kurt was Rogue's "brother." Although Kurt had made a consistent effort to establish a brotherly relationship with Rogue, she was resisting.

"Hi, Kurt," said Rogue in her own southern accent.

"Scott, Jean, Kitty, and I are going to the ice cream parlor after school. Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks, Kurt," answered the southern belle.

"Aww come on. How can you turn down ice cream? It's ice cream! Ice cream!"

"I said no thanks, Kurt."

"Rogue what's wrong? You've seemed so sad lately."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I've seen you hiding in the mansion library. You never go out anymore. You don't speak to anyone. Not even me, your brother. What's going on?"

"Kurt . . ." just then the school bell rang, "I've gotta go," said Rogue as she turned and walked to class. Kurt sighed and went to his own class.

There was a test in Rogue's next class and she finished early. She didn't know whether or not she was happy about the extra time. When she had too much free time she tended to think too much about what was wrong with her life. She was trying to avoid that. Rogue tried doodling in her notebook, but that wasn't enough of a distraction. She felt bad about making Kurt worry about her. It can't be easy to have an anti-social sister, particularly for someone as social as Kurt. Rogue even considered going to the ice cream parlor with the others, just for Kurt's benefit. She could always cut out early, but she decided against it. As much as she pretended it didn't bother her, she was tired of the stares she got from strangers and people that knew her. However, Kurt was right, she needed to get out, but where to go? The final bell rang and Rogue headed out to her locker. Kurt was waiting for her.

"Last chance for a root beer float, on me," said Kurt.

"Sorry Kurt, but you have fun."

"I want you to have fun. Come on Rogue, please come with us. You can't give me one good reason why you won't."

"I don't want to."

"That's not good enough."

"I don't want to ruin your good time."

"Rogue, that's crazy. You won't . . ."

"Hey Kurt, come on, Scott's like leaving," said the always bouncy and adorable Kitty Pryde.

"Later Kurt," said Rogue, quickly making her retreat. She walked out of school and headed to the mansion. When she got home she put her books in her room and then, she didn't know what to do. Before boredom could set in she left the mansion and wandered around a bit. _Maybe some shopping would make me feel better_, thought Rogue. She hated the mall, so she went to the smaller shops on Main Street. There wasn't a lot there, but there was one store called Poco Loco that had some pretty funky clothes. They weren't always her style, but she still liked to see what they had. The store usually didn't get a lot of customers. Storm, who introduced Rogue to Poco Loco, called it a love-business. A love-business being a business created primarily out of love, not the need for money. Poco Loco never had a lot of customers, but somehow it stayed afloat. When Rogue walked in she was the only one there, not surprisingly. It was the middle of the afternoon in the middle of the week. She started looking around, but nothing really jumped out at her. Rogue stopped looking at clothes and started looking at accessories and that's when she saw the most interesting gloves she'd ever seen. They were short black gloves, but someone had taken fake red fingernails and glued them on the gloves fingers. There was also beautiful embroidery that extended down from each fingernail to the center of the glove where it became one big swirl of curls. Rogue slipped them on and started smiling. She thought they looked kind of silly at first, but then she really liked the way they looked on her. However, they were quite expensive. Rogue had her credit card, but she didn't know how the professor would feel about her spending this much money on a pair of gloves. But hey, she hadn't spent any money on anything for a while, why not get the gloves? Rogue turned and was so excited about the gloves she almost knocked someone over.

"I'm so sorry," said Rogue, reaching out her gloved hand to help the person up.

"It's all right," said Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, "Nice gloves."

"Thanks, I'm about to buy them."

"Well they look good."

"Thanks," Rogue said. Then she headed up to the cashier and bought the gloves. She wanted to wear them out, so she just stuck the receipt in her pocket and left. _You know, if I paint these nails green they'd match my outfit better. Hey, I could paint them whatever color I want. Cool._ Just then Rogue stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. _Where do they sell nail polish around here? The pharmacy, they'd have it pretty cheap._ Rogue turned around and once again bumped into Wanda a.k.a. the Scarlet Witch.

"I wasn't following you," Wanda blurted out.

"What?"

"I wasn't following you. We just happen to be going the same way, okay."

"Umm . . . I didn't think you were following me," said Rogue.

"Good because I wasn't."

"Okay . . . umm . . . bye." Rogue began walking in the opposite direction of where she was headed originally and where Wanda was now headed. Rogue made her way to the pharmacy and began looking at the nail polish. She picked out her favorite shade of green, and then she picked up two more colors. A purple polish called "Plum Perfect," and a blue polish called "Island Indigo." Then Rogue started looking at the rest of the make up, but she didn't see anything she liked. After paying for the polish, Rogue headed out and again didn't know where to go.

It was late afternoon, but Rogue still didn't feel like going home. Rogue's feet led her to the local library. Yes, she felt a little pathetic hanging out at the library, but where else could she go? She started looking around the magazine section and actually sat down to read an article in _Time_ magazine about the Mutant Registration Act. The adults at the mansion had been talking about it and seemed genuinely worried it might get passed. The unfortunate topic put Rogue back into a bad mood, and not just because of those ridiculous mutant haters. _Tomorrow's my "birthday." I'll be eighteen. I can vote on these kinds of things. I wonder if I should celebrate. I mean it's not even my real birthday. It's the day Mystique and Destiny adopted me, and that's not a day I really want to celebrate, but still I don't have any other day to celebrate._ Rogue sighed. She'd gone and depressed herself. It was time to head home; anyway, Kurt had accused her of hiding in the mansion library, now she was hiding in the local library.

Rogue got back after dinner, so she microwaved herself some leftovers, and took them up to her room. She hoped Kitty wouldn't mind the smell of food, but Kitty wasn't in their room anyway. Rogue was lucky enough to have a minimum amount of homework. It was the end of the year and teachers wanted them to study for finals so they were giving fewer assignments. After her homework was through, Rogue started reading one of her favorite books, _Wicked_ by Gregory Maguire. There was a soft knock on Rogue's door. So soft she wasn't sure if someone had actually knocked, so Rogue got up and opened it, book still in hand. Ororo Monroe was standing on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Rogue, may I come in," asked Ororo.

"Sure," answered Rogue and Ororo walked in and sat on the edge of Rogue's bed. Rogue climbed back up to the head of the bed and sat beneath the pillows where she had been reading.

"Kurt tells me that you are upset over something."

"I'm not upset over anything; Kurt's just worried over nothing."

"Really. If you don't mind me saying so Rogue, I have also noticed you acting rather distant."

"I'm okay Ororo, honestly." Rogue was mentally preparing for proving to someone else that she was fine, even though everyone knew she wasn't.

"Would you like to go on a shopping trip with me tomorrow? I want to go to the flower shop and buy something for the dining room, and the flower shop is next to Poco Loco. We could stop in there."

"I actually went there today," said Rogue with a smile, she was glad she actually had something to talk about for once.

"Oh, did you buy anything?"

"These gloves." Rogue ran to a drawer and pulled out the gloves.

"Well, these are certainly lovely."

"Yeah, I'm gonna paint the fingernails green so they match my outfit."

"I'm sure they'll look wonderful."

"Thanks," said Rogue and there was an awkward pause in the conversation. Storm was considering how to phrase what she was about to say to Rogue.

"Rogue, if you do need to talk to someone, my door is always open."

"Thank you Ororo, but I told you I'm fine."

"Forgive me for saying so Rogue, but you don't seem fine. You seem like you are in pain." Rogue put her head down and didn't answer. She didn't want Ororo to see her cry. _Is it obvious to everyone that something is wrong with me? Am I that much of a freak?_ Rogue fidgeted with her hands and Ororo moved closer to Rogue. She wanted to hold Rogue, but she couldn't find a place to put her arms without touching Rogue. Both women were wearing short sleeves.

"You are loved very much, Rogue. We are your family, whatever this is, we will help you," said Ororo, then she handed Rogue a tissue.

"Thanks," Rogue whispered. Ororo was on the verge of tears herself. She hated seeing Rogue in pain. However, she had to pull it together for the girl. Meanwhile, Rogue was trying to pull it together for Ororo, but doing a much worse job. Then, with most unfortunate timing, Kitty walked into her room, blissfully unaware of the private scene she was intruding on.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Kitty.

"Kitty we . . ." started Ororo, but Rogue interrupted her. Faced with humiliation in front of one of her peers, Rogue pulled herself together.

"Nothing Kitty, everything's fine," said Rogue. Ororo leaned in and whispered to Rogue.

"Perhaps we should continue this somewhere else?"

"Everything's fine, Ororo, really. I'm gonna be fine," said Rogue desperately hoping that she sounded convincing.

"All right Rogue," said Ororo as she got up to leave she said goodbye to Kitty and walked out the door.

"Ummm . . . did I like, interrupt something?" asked Kitty after Ororo left.

"No," answered Rogue, but her tone of voice informed Kitty that she had interrupted something.

"Oh . . . well Kurt was looking for you earlier, and Logan asked where you were at dinner. Like, where were you, anyway?

"Just hangin' out."

"Oh," said Kitty. She wanted to probe further, but by now she could read her roommates tone and decided against it. In the past, she had been on the receiving end of some real venom when she tried to talk to Rogue when Rogue didn't want to talk.

Rogue went back to reading her book and Kitty started her homework. The two of them were engaged in each activity until they went to bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue woke up the next day and considered skipping school, it was her "birthday" after all, but she would have to explain herself to the adults and she didn't want anyone to know it was her birthday. She decided to bite the bullet and head to school. Kitty was already up and getting ready, so Rogue had a little time before she could take a shower, anyway. _Should I or should I not do something for my birthday? Aww, screw it. What's a birthday anyway? All it means is that you're getting old, why should anyone celebrate that?_ Rogue got up and started getting ready for school.

Halfway through the school day, Rogue got a surprise in her locker. She opened it and there was a necklace on top of an envelope. When Rogue opened it she couldn't believe what she read. It was a birthday card, from Destiny. There was a note written inside the card:

Dear Rogue,

I hope this reaches you on your birthday. I wanted to give you something on your special day. You always loved this necklace and I always planned on giving it to you on your eighteenth birthday. I've really missed you, little possum. I know why you're angry with me and I don't blame you, but I would love to see you Rogue. There's a plane ticket inside this envelope. I was hoping you could come see me this weekend. I would come see you if I could, but I don't think the X-men would allow that. Honestly Rogue, I don't want anything from you. I just want to see you and know that you're all right. I asked Raven to put this in your locker, but she has nothing to do with this. This is about me and you Rogue and I want to see you. Please, don't ignore this. I love you little possum.

Love,

Destiny

Rogue couldn't believe what she read. She didn't know how to feel. How dare Destiny try and contact her? She lied to her, she made her think she loved her when she was just a pawn in her and Mystique's game. But Destiny had been her mother for years and years. _I can't deal with this. I can't deal with any of this. I have to get out of here._ Rogue stuck her school stuff in her locker, grabbed the necklace and the card and walked out of school, well, more like she ran out of school, and she kept running. She ran down Main Street and kept running until she got to the residential district and realized she didn't know where she was going, so she walked back and sat on a bench in the town square. Her hands were shaking, her legs were shaking, and Rogue was on the verge of tears. That's when Rogue heard a voice.

"You all right, chere?" asked a familiar Cajun. Rogue looked up, but couldn't speak, and she couldn't stop shaking. "Chere, what is it? What's wrong?" Rogue still couldn't speak, so Gambit sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Rogue calmed down after twenty minutes, but felt like an hour to her and Gambit. "Come on, chere, talk to Remy. What's wrong?" Rogue still wouldn't answer. It seemed like she didn't even know Gambit was there. Gambit noticed the things in her hands and decided to investigate. Rogue was so out of it, she didn't notice Gambit slipping the note out of her hand. Gambit read the note and put two and two together. Then he took the necklace from Rogue and examined it. It was a beautiful piece; a jade pendant on a black beaded necklace. It looked hand made, and Gambit's experience as a thief meant he could tell a cheap necklace from something worth a lot. After examining the necklace, Gambit turned his attention back to Rogue, who was now looking at the necklace in Gambit's hands. Gambit handed it back to her. "You all right, chere?"

"I don't know what to do," Rogue whispered.

"Do you wanna see her?" Gambit asked.

"I don't know."

"You want Gambit to take you home, chere?"

"No, I'm supposed to be in school."

"It's already 3:00, chere, school's out."

"Oh."

"Come on, chere, let's go some place more private," said Gambit. Rogue gave Gambit a strange look. "I'm not gonna hurt you, chere, I just wanna help."

"Okay," Rogue whispered.

Gambit walked Rogue to his motorcycle and helped her climb on. They took off and rode into the city. Bayville is a suburb of a small industrial city. Gambit rode into a parking garage and parked his bike, then he led Rogue to his apartment building. It was a nice loft on the top floor. Gambit sat Rogue down on his leather couch.

"You all right, chere? Feelin' any better?" asked Gambit.

"I don't know," answered Rogue.

"You want Gambit to get you something? A soda? Some water?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on, chere, let me do something?" asked Gambit, "You don't want Gambit to feel inadequate, do you?" Rogue smiled.

"You can get me a soda, then."

"Good," said Gambit, as he went to the kitchen and brought back a can of Coke. Rogue opened it and took a sip before she started to talk.

"I didn't know you lived in the city."

"Magneto wanted all of us close to the X-mansion, but now that he's gone, well, I've got no where else to be."

"Are the other Acolytes here?" Rogue asked warily.

"I honestly don't know. They had their own separate apartments here, but I don't know if they've stayed or left," said Gambit. Rogue decided she didn't want to know how Gambit was financing himself without Magneto. Then she smiled. "You're smiling chere, that's good, but what's so funny."

"You said I."

"What?"

"You said 'I' instead of 'Gambit' or 'he'."

"Really, Gambit must be losin' his touch or maybe I'm just comfortable wit' you." In spite of herself, Rogue grinned. "And look, I got you to smile again," responded Gambit.

"Thank you for trying to help me."

"No problem, chere, but you still haven't told me your decision."

"I still don't know what it is."

"Do you want my advice?"

"Sure."

"Go see her."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're hurt, and ignoring it won't make you less hurt. Chere, I know what it's like to be betrayed by a parent. I know how that affects a person. It's hard to believe you can trust anyone else when you couldn't even trust the person that raised you and claimed to love you. Now in the circles I run in, being suspicious isn't necessarily a bad thing. But people love you chere, lots of people. And you need to let them love you. Go see dis woman. Tell her you hater her, tell her you love her, tell her you'll never forgive her, tell her you already forgive her, but talk to her. If it doesn't make you feel better, well, it can't make you feel worse, now can it?"

"You actually make sense Gambit."

"Surprised?"

"No, maybe I will see Destiny."

"You know, chere, you gotta first class ticket in there. What say we exchange that for two coach tickets, and you won't have to go alone?"

"And who would I ask to come with me?" said Rogue.

"Maybe someone useful, who likes you, likes to travel, owes you a lot, has red eyes, a penchant for card playin', and happens to be devastatingly handsome."

"I don't know anyone like that, but I'd like it if you came with me."

"Well, who am I to say no to a lady in need," said Gambit. Again in spite of herself, Rogue giggled. "So, when do you plan on leaving, chere?"

"Well, after school on Friday would be best? I'll just pack some stuff and keep it in my locker all day."

"Den Gambit will pick you up from school."

"Sure, but this time we won't be traveling by freight train."

"You're friends at the mansion be okay with dis?"

"Well, they don't have to know until after I leave."

"Won't dat upset 'em? Gambit don't want dat wolf man on his trail again."

"Logan's not a wolf man. He's Wolverine."

"Either way he's dangerous. And Gambit don't wanna be messin' wit dat again."

"You afraid of Wolverine?"

"Gambit ain't afraid of nobody, chere. I just wouldn't wanna hurt him."

"Yeah, I'm so sure. He'd slice you into little pieces. But don't worry, I'll protect you."

"My hero, or heroine I suppose."

"I prefer she-ro. But no one's gonna think you kidnapped me this time. They won't even know you're there. I'll just call the mansion right before we board and tell 'em I'll be away for the weekend. By then, it'll be too late for anyone to try and talk me out of it."

"Clever girl. Unfortunately, I have to take you home, unless you really wanna protect me from Wolf man . . . I mean Wolverine."

"I don't have ya number, Gambit." Gambit was a little surprised by the Rogue's boldness, but he appreciated it. Truth be told, Rogue was a little surprised herself. She had spent an extended period of time with Gambit, but she really didn't know him all that well. And after that whole Scott fiasco she was over "crushes," or at least that's what she told herself. Although in her defense, what she felt for Gambit wasn't a "crush," and it was very different from what she felt for Scott. Scott made her nervous and uncomfortable because she wanted to be liked. Gambit made her feel at ease and safe; ironic considering he kidnapped her once.

"Well then here you go, chere," said Gambit before he found a scrap of paper and wrote down his number for Rogue, "and by the way, you can call me Remy."

"Remy?"

"Remy LeBeau, at ya service."

"Well Remy, I guess we should get going."

"Let's go," said Gambit. Gambit got Rogue home after dinner. Coming in late two days in a row did not go unnoticed. When Rogue came home Wolverine was waiting for her in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Logan," said Rogue.

"Where have you been, kid?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"Yeah, right," said Logan, "I can smell the Cajun on you. Is that where you were, yesterday, too?"

"No. I was just shopping yesterday."

"You haven't been yourself lately. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," said Rogue. Wolverine sighed and took a swig of a beer bottle.

"Listen to me, kid, whatever's going on with you, you can tell me or Storm or Beast, the Professor, anyone."

"I'm okay, Logan, I'm gonna go to bed now."

"It's early."

"Well, you know, school tomorrow."

"Right. Just promise me you'll stop disappearing on us."

"Good night, Logan," said Rogue as she headed to her room. She felt bad about blowing off Logan, but she couldn't promise him she'd stop disappearing when she intended to disappear. _I'll make it up to Logan. By the end of the weekend I'll have told off Destiny and spent a whole weekend with Gambit . . . I mean Remy. For once things are looking up. _

Rogue woke up early and packed a weekend bag. She went to school early so no one saw her sneaking out with her bag. Rogue stuffed the bag in her locker and tried to get through the day as best she could. For the first time in a long time, she was actually excited. _I don't know why I'm so happy. I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing Destiny, am I? I know I'm kinda excited about going with Gambit, but should I be? I mean, Logan doesn't trust him, but I like him. And Logan is kinda overprotective. And why aren't I more concerned about seeing Destiny? What am I supposed to say to her?_

Finally, the day ended and Rogue was idling by her locker. She didn't want to run into any of the X-men, but she didn't know which exit Gambit would pick her up. She didn't want to be walking out with her overnight bag and get confronted by Kurt or Kitty or worse, Jean and Scott. Yes, Jean and Scott do count as one person. Hollywood has Beniffer and Bayville has Jott. Rogue was deciding what to do when her thoughts were interrupted.

"You painted the nails," said Wanda.

"Huh?" said a confused Rogue.

"You painted the nails on the gloves I saw you buy."

"Oh yeah, they match better now."

"They look good. Umm . . . Rogue . . . I . . . uh . . . I saw you in town yesterday and you looked pretty upset."

"Oh yeah, I was having a bad day."

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I was going to say something but, I saw you go off with Gambit. So . . . are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll be even better after this weekend."

"Oh. Well, that's good. If you ever need anything . . . I mean, I've always liked your style . . . and I thought . . . umm . . . maybe we could hang out sometime?"

_Whoa, Wanda's being nice to me. Does she want something?_

"That would be great, but I'm gonna be away all weekend. We could hang out on Monday, if I'm not grounded by then."

"Why would you be grounded?"

"'Cause I'm gonna disappear for the weekend."

"Where you going?"

"Down South. Actually, Wanda can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you carry this bag outside? I don't want any of the other X-men to see me walking out with luggage. They already think I'm cracked. I don't want them to think I'm running away."

"Aren't you?"

"It's not running away if you plan on coming back."

"Okay," said Wanda as she took Rogue's bag. The two girls walked off together with Wanda carrying Rogue's bag. When they went outside there was Gambit on his motorcycle waiting for Rogue. Rogue looked around, but most of the X-men had already headed home.

"Thanks, Wanda. I'll see you Monday," said Rogue as she moved to take her bag. But Wanda held onto it for a moment.

"Rogue, be careful. I don't know Gambit, but my dad doesn't hire guys because they're gentlemen."

"Thanks Wanda, but I'll be fine. We all know what will happen if he tries to put the moves on me."

"Yeah well, just be careful," said Wanda. Rogue walked off with her bag and climbed onto Gambit's motorcycle. Wanda watched as the two of them rode off.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue and Gambit got to the airport with no trouble and true to Rogue's word, she called Kurt before she got on the plane. All she would tell him was that she would be away all weekend and that he shouldn't worry about her because she would be fine. Gambit slept through the flight which gave Rogue time to think of what she would say to Destiny. She had a lot of angry speeches stored up when they landed. They took a taxi to Rogue's former home. Gambit put his arm around Rogue; a dangerous thing to do, considering Gambit had ditched his trademark trench coat (too hot) and was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. So really, he put his exposed arm around Rogue. Gambit was also wearing black sunglasses because not everyone finds his black on red eyes as cool as Rogue does. Rogue was wearing her usual see through green number over a black tank top and her new gloves. She was also wearing a black miniskirt, but she ditched the tights and boots for thin-strapped black sandals. Rogue had nice legs, something Gambit couldn't help but notice. Rogue also had the necklace Destiny had given her. She planned to perhaps throw it in her face.

Rogue and Gambit arrived to Rogue's old home by taxi and Gambit began to get wary. This time he had his arm around Rogue's waist. Gambit, like most men when they're afraid the women they care about is going to get hurt, was developing a strong case of testosterone driven over protectiveness. Rogue could feel her heart rate increase. Her heart was beating through her chest and she was beginning to sweat, but that could have been the heat. Her top was all covered up and it was almost June. Rogue knocked and Destiny came to the door.

"Hello?" asked Destiny. In her blindness she couldn't see who was at the door. Although, Rogue had a sneaking suspicion Destiny knew it was her. Destiny could see into the future, after all.

Rogue moved to speak, but nothing came out. She was frozen. She had all these emotions stored up and now they were choking her. This was her "mother" and her home, but this woman betrayed her, and used her. Rogue could feel tears coming on and she did her best to keep them at bay. She was angry, sad, scared, confused, and frustrated with herself for freezing up in front of Destiny and Remy.

"I know someone's there," said Destiny, "if you don't start talking I'm closing the door."

At that, Rogue turned around and ran with Gambit right behind her. Normally Gambit could have overtaken her, but he was carrying his and Rogue's luggage (one small bag each) and Rogue's schoolbag (Rogue dropped her things when she decided to run). Rogue didn't know where she was going, but she wasn't ready to face this part of her life, so she ran. Four blocks later, Rogue stopped in front of a fast food restaurant and sat at one of the outside tables. Gambit, looking quite funny attempting to run with a bag in each hand and a schoolbag on his back, finally caught up with Rogue. He sat down next to her and caught his breath. Gambit was in great shape, but he wasn't exactly prepared for a run. Gambit straddled the bench so he could face Rogue.

"You all right?" asked Gambit.

"No."

"We don't have to see her right away."

"I can't believe I did that."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Rogue."

"What happened to chere?" asked Rogue.

"You know you're always my chere."

"Thanks."

"Come here," said Gambit as he reached out to hug Rogue. Unfortunately when Gambit went to hug Rogue, Rogue went to hug Gambit (great minds think alike or fools seldom disagree?) and Gambit's chin touched Rogue's forehead. Rogue broke contact as quickly as she could, but Gambit was already unconscious. And Rogue noticed her new gloves were glowing. She freaked out, thinking she was about to blow her own hands off. She pulled off the gloves, her new favorite gloves, and threw them as far away as she could. Had Rogue been thinking clearly she would have realized that when Gambit charges an object it doesn't explode until it leaves his hands, but Rogue wasn't thinking and her new gloves went out with a bang. So there was Rogue sitting on the bench without her new gloves, with an unconscious Gambit next to her, and a whole crowd of people were staring at her. Rogue's mascara was running and not only was she upset she was getting angry, so she stood up and turned to the crowd.

"What are y'all looking at!" screamed Rogue. The crowd dispersed quickly. _God I don't need this. I can't carry Gambit and all our stuff out of here. I just hope no one calls the police. Gambit and I didn't touch that long maybe I can wake him up._ Rogue began to shake Gambit, but to no avail. He wasn't getting up until he stored up some more energy. _Perfect_. Rogue thought of putting on the extra gloves in her bag, but she didn't know if she had control over Gambit's powers yet. However, she did have access to Gambit's thoughts: _Poor chere, she doesn't deserve this. She's too beautiful for this kind of pain. Beautiful inside and out. It's almost funny, no woman's ever made me feel this way. Everything in me wants to love and protect her. Of course, there's the no touchin' thing. That's frustratin', but we can get around that somehow. I love her with my whole heart, but how does she feels about me? She let me come with her here. She said she wanted me to come with her. That means something, doesn't it? She must like me. But getting her to love me is different. Gambit's not an easy man to love. _

"Oh Gambit," Rogue said out loud to an unconscious Gambit, "you are easy to love. Very easy to love." _Love! Did I just say that! Do I love Gambit? He's been so sweet. If feels good to be near him, but . . ._

"Hey!" someone said. It snapped Rouge out of her thoughts. She looked around to see a dark haired boy and some of his friends looking at her. "I remember you. Rogue, right? You put Cody in the hospital, and I saw you on the news. You're a mutey."

_Oh God, this is what I was afraid of. There's four of them and one of me, and Gambit isn't gonna be any help. He's still out cold. I can take 'em, but I don't want to take 'em. I just want to be left alone._

"What'd you do to this guy?" asked the same boy gesturing towards Gambit, "I bet it's the same thing you did to Cody, isn't it? Is that your power, sucking the life out of boys?"

"This is my friend. He got hurt, that's all, and yes I'm a mutant, and yes I hurt Cody, but that was an accident. So just leave us be," said Rogue.

"No way. You and your kind are dangerous, and I ain't fixin' to let you hurt anyone else, so I say the four of us teach you a lesson."

"Back off!"

"I don't think so Rogue. And what kind of name is that anyway, it's ridiculous."

"Ya'll are skating on thin ice!" yelled Rogue. _God, I'm not even wearing my gloves. This is gonna be bad._

"So Rogue, where ya want it first," said the boy as he made two fists, "In the stomach or in the face. I say face, it's not like you're worried about looking beautiful, right?" The boy gave a mean snicker at Rogue's expense.

"Screw you!" said Rogue.

"No, screw you, mutey! I think it's about time you say goodnight darlin'."

"Goodnight darlin'" said a newly conscious Gambit. Gambit got up from the bench and took of his sunglasses so he could get a better view of their assailants.

"Dude your eyes are red and black," said one of the four boys.

"I bet he's a mutey too," said one of the other boys.

"You'd win that bet," said Gambit.

"Great, they're multiplyin'," said the dark haired ring leader.

Gambit took a small piece of metal from his pocket and with a flick of his wrist it extended into his bow staff. "You all got one chance to walk away from dis, so take it."

The boys were getting nervous, but it's a scientific fact that teenage boys in groups make poor decisions. So the boys stood there ground, while they're ringleader continued speaking, "Why should we? You're outnumbered and we ain't afraid of you."

"You should be," said Gambit.

"Who the heck are you, anyway? Her boyfriend?" asked the ringleader, "Do you know what kind of psycho you're getting involved with." Crack! The end of Gambit's bow staff hit the boy right across his face. Then Gambit shoved the end of it into the boy's stomach. Then he was treated to another hit, but this time across his back. The boy was on the ground in pain and his friends were so shocked they didn't move an inch. The boy rolled onto his back and Gambit shoved the tip of his bow into the boy's throat.

"Da name's Gambit! Remember it!" said Gambit, "Now if Gambit hears that you all have been bothering Rogue or any other mutant, he'll make you sorry. Understand?"

The frightened boys nodded. Gambit let their ringleader up and said, "Now get lost." The boys did just that, and Rogue and Gambit were left alone.

"You all right chere? Dey hurt you?" asked Gambit.

"I'm fine, Remy." Rogue's first instinct was to assert that she didn't need him and could have fended those boys off herself. She had learned that being dependant on someone can be dangerous, but her heart told her to be grateful. For once, she went with her heart and hugged Gambit. This time he didn't end up on the ground.

"Now what was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"For taking care of me, and an apology for knocking you out."

"That wasn't you're fault chere, accidents happen."

"Yeah. Sometimes I feel like an accident waiting to happen."

"Don't say that chere. You're no accident. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," said Gambit. Rogue blushed and didn't know what to say. Seeing her embarrassment, Gambit changed the subject. "So where are we off to now, chere?"

Rogue sighed and said, "Back to Destiny's."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well before we go, let me give you something," Gambit said, then he walked over to his bag and reached into a pocket. Gambit pulled out black box wrapped in silver ribbon. He handed it to Rogue.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful chere."

"Gambit, when did you get this?"

"Early this morning. I realized I didn't get my chere a birthday gift, so I stopped by a jewelry store."

"They were open that early?" asked Rogue giving Gambit a wary look.

"I didn't steal it, chere. If that's what you're asking."

"I'm not . . . I didn't mean . . ."

"Open your present," Gambit said with a smile. Rogue undid the ribbon and opened the box. The box contained a pair of studded earrings, square-cut emerald earrings. Rogue couldn't believe how beautiful they were. She had never received jewelry like this. For a moment she was speechless. "Do you like them?" asked Gambit.

"Yes. Remy . . . I . . . these are . . . thank you. I don't know what to say. They're gorgeous. I . . . how . . . how can you afford these?"

"Chere, don't you know how rude it is to ask someone the price of a gift?"

"Sorry, I'm just . . . no one's ever given me anything like this."

"Gambit's glad you like them."

"I thought you were out of this talking in third person habit," said a smiling Rogue.

"Old habits die hard," said Gambit.

"Why do you do that anyway?" asked Rogue, and Gambit's face changed. Rogue had never seen Gambit so solemn.

"It's a long story," said Gambit. Sensing the shift in emotion, Rogue changed the subject.

"Well, I love my new earrings. Thank you, Remy." With that said, Rogue hugged Gambit.

"You're welcome, chere. You gonna put 'em on or you gonna make Gambit wait to see you in 'em?"

"Well, I should make you wait, but I'll put them on now. I wish I had a mirror." Rogue put in the studs and pushed her hair behind her ears so Gambit could see them. "How do they look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," said Gambit, although he was looking at Rogue's face, not her ears.

"Remy, you're not even looking at the earrings."

"I'm looking at all I need to see," said Gambit as he picked Rogue up by her waist and spun her around. Rogue couldn't help but giggle.

"Remy, put me down."

"Never, chere."

"We have to go."

"Do we have to go now?"

"Yes, put me down," Rogue said through laughter.

"Fine," said Gambit as he put Rogue on the ground. The two mutants grabbed their things and headed back to see Destiny. Gambit carried his and Rogue's bags and Rogue carried her school bag. It wasn't long before they reached Destiny's and knocked again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" asked Destiny once she opened the door again.

"Hello Destiny."

"Rogue? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Oh Rogue, I'm so glad you came," said Destiny as she reached out to touch Rogue, but Rogue stepped back.

"I'm not wearing gloves Destiny."

"Oh," said a deflated Destiny as she pulled her hands back in. "Rogue is there someone else with you?"

"Yes, this is Remy, he's my . . . well . . . he's my . . ."

"Remy LeBeau, ma'am. It's nice to meet you," said Remy as he reached out and shook Destiny's hand.

"Hello Remy," said Destiny.

"Come inside you two," said Destiny. Once inside Rogue searched her bag for an extra pair of gloves. She put them on and led Gambit to her room. Her room was pretty much the way she left it, except cleaner, but to her surprise there was a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Is that for me?" asked Gambit.

"I don't know. I guess so," said Rogue. The pair put their things in Rogue's room and went back out to the living room with Destiny.

"Destiny, why is there a sleeping bag in my room?"

"I saw that you would bring someone with you," said Destiny, "but I expected it to be a girl. I don't know what kind of relationship you two have, but I'm not sure you should be sharing a room."

"I hope you're not trying to win mom of the year all of a sudden, because that ship has definitely sailed," snapped Rogue.

"Rogue, I'm just trying to protect you. That's all I've ever wanted to do," said Destiny.

"You don't have to protect me from Gambit."

"I thought his name was Remy."

"Gambit's a nickname, ma'am," said Gambit, trying to change the subject and hopefully relieve the tension.

"Oh, well I don't think Xavier would let you and whoever he is share a room, Rogue."

"Well, I don't think you have any right to tell me who I can and can't share a room with."

"I raised you."

"Because you were paid too!"

"That's not true. I loved you, and Raven loved you too."

"You lying . . ." before Rogue could finish, Gambit pulled her to the side.

"Chere, calm down," said Gambit as he rubbed her back and hushed her, "Just calm down. Everything's gonna be all right."

"Rogue, I don't want to fight with you. I just want to celebrate your birthday and see you. Are you hungry? There's food in the fridge and I've got birthday cake," said Destiny.

Gambit and Rogue were hungry. It was the middle of the evening and they hadn't eaten since lunch. Rogue opened the fridge and looked around until she decided what she wanted. Then Rogue pulled out a skillet poured some vegetable oil in it and let it simmer. After that, Rogue went back to the fridge and pulled out some chicken cutlets. Meanwhile Gambit took a seat at the kitchen table and proceeded to watch Rogue cook. Rogue had cut up the chicken cutlets into bite-size pieces and was frying them in the skillet. Then she took out a somewhat large blue bowl and cut up half a head of lettuce into it. She then poured salad dressing and croutons into the bowl and mixed it all together. While she was doing that she noticed Gambit had gotten up and was looking through the cupboards. Gambit pulled out a few bottles of spices and started sprinkling them on the chicken. Rogue smiled at Gambit and he smiled back.

"I hope you don't mind salad," said Rogue. Gambit really wasn't a "salad person," but at the moment he didn't mind (as long as he got to season the chicken).

"Doesn't bother me, chere."

"I just thought it would be something we could make quickly, since we haven't eaten in a while."

"Good thinkin'."

"Are you gonna take care of that chicken?"

"Sure, chere," said Gambit.

Gambit, Rogue, and Destiny ate dinner together almost in complete silence. No one said a word until after dinner when Destiny brought out a small birthday cake. Destiny offered to sing "Happy Birthday," but Rogue sullenly declined. Halfway through the cake, Destiny tried to make contact.

"You know Rogue, I remember the first time we celebrated this day. You were turning five years old. I turned around to find the birthday candles and then when I came back I asked you where I should put the candles and you said something, but your mouth was full, and I said, "Rogue, are you eating?" and you said yes, and I said, "Rogue, what are you eating?" and you said, "Cake," and I said, "Rogue, are you eating your birthday cake?" and you said no. I said, "Rogue, what cake are you eating?" and you said . . ."

"Is this story going anywhere?" asked Rogue.

"I was just trying to show you how cute you were."

"I'm not interested," said Rogue.

"Okay, well, how are your friends at Xavier's institute?" asked Destiny.

"Why do you want to know? Did Mystique ask for a report?"

"No, I was just making conversation."

"I'll bet."

"Rogue, I know you're angry, but you have no right to treat me this way in my own house."

"After what you did to me, you deserve everything you get."

"What? What did I do? Take care of you? Feed you? Clothe you?"

"You used me or at least you knew Mystique would."

"That's not true. We didn't tell you everything, but that doesn't mean . . ."

"Did you care about me at all?"

"Of course."

"Liar!"

"Rogue, you're being . . ."

"Shut up!" screamed Rogue. Destiny gasped. "Just shut up. I'm sick of your lies. I'm sick of you. You betrayed me. How am I supposed to walk around knowing my own "mother" never gave a damn about me! How am I not supposed to feel worthless! How am I not supposed to be suspicious of everyone and everything! And how can you expect to just buy me a stupid cake and give me an ugly necklace and then assume everything's all right? I hate you. I hate you so much. As a matter of fact, I hate you more than Mystique, because you pretended to care. You pretended you loved me."

"I did love you," Destiny said through tears.

"Liar!" screamed Rogue and then she moved to slap Destiny, but Gambit got up and grabbed her hand. With that Rogue turned around and cried into Gambit's chest. He held her and kissed the top of her head(all hair, no skin contact). He didn't bother to say anything because he knew nothing would make her feel better at that point. Gambit led Rogue to her room and shut the door. Rogue continued to cry, while Gambit continued to hold her. After a while, Gambit noticed the crying had ended and Rogue seemed to be asleep. Gambit gently laid her on her bed, and was just about to get up when Rogue spoke.

"Do you think I overreacted?" asked Rogue.

"No, chere."

"She really was a good mom. That's why it hurt so much."

"I know, chere. Get some rest," said Gambit.

* * *

Big ups to my reviewers: That means you ishandahalf, and you MidniteGothAngel,and anyone else who might review between now and whenever I post this. Thanx 


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue turned on her side and drew her knees up a little ways. Then she closed her eyes. Gambit watched her until her breathing became soft and steady and he knew she was asleep. Gambit exited the room quietly. Because he didn't want to cause anymore conflict or disturb Rogue's sleep (Gambit snores) he decided to sleep on the couch. However as soon as he exited Rogue's room he heard voices, Destiny's and someone else's.

"Where is she know?" someone asked. It was a woman's voice, although it was deep. Gambit could hear strength and malevolence in that voice.

"She's in her room with that boy, if she hasn't already climbed out the window. She was so upset, Raven, she said she hated me." answered Destiny.

"She's a teenager, Destiny. She doesn't know what she's saying," said Raven.

Gambit slowly and quietly made his way down the hall. _Who's Raven?_ Gambit wanted to see this stranger, but he wanted to do it without being seen. There was a mirror at the end of the hall. If he positioned himself the right way he could see Destiny and her visitor without leaving the hallway. The downside to that is that they would be able to see him. Gambit could only hope they weren't paying attention. After positioning himself accordingly, Gambit saw exactly what he knew Rogue didn't want to see: Mystique, in the blue flesh. Gambit moved away from the mirror and once again could only hear the speakers. Part of him wanted to wake up Rogue and get her the hell away from there, but the more intelligent part of him wanted to know why Mystique was there, what she wanted, and whether or not she posed a threat.

"Look Destiny, this doesn't change our plans."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe we should wait a while. I mean, how are we going to do it with her boyfriend here?"

"Boyfriend? You didn't say he was her boyfriend."

"Well, I don't know really, but judging from the way they interact and the fact that she wanted him in her room with her, I'd say they're in that kind of relationship."

"Who is this boy?"

"His name is Remy."

"Remy? I don't know any X-man named Remy."

"He said his nickname is Gambit."

"Gambit! That's one of Magneto's thugs. I swear that girl has the worst taste in men I've ever seen."

"This coming from someone who's slept with Sabertooth."

"We weren't in a relationship. Anyway, we're going through with the plan and Rogue will thank us one day."

"How?"

"Get rid of the boy."

"Once again, how?"

"Tomorrow just tell him you and Rogue need time alone, to talk."

"I don't think Rogue would allow that. She would go with him."

"Ask him by himself. If he does actually care about her or even if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll want you two to work this ugly mess out. Then while he's gone, I swoop in and we take Rogue far, far away."

"I don't know about this Raven. She's not going to go quietly."

"That's what the tranquilizers are for. We aren't giving up now Destiny, we have come too far, and I want my daughter back and away from that quack Xavier and his foolish ideas!"

Now, it was time to get Rogue the hell out of there, thought Gambit. Gambit sneaked back into Rogue's room and shook her awake.

"Chere, chere, wake up."

"Gambit? What's wrong?" said a groggy Rogue.

"We have to go."

"Why?"

"Mystique is here," whispered Gambit. Rogue practically jumped out of the bed. She would have, if Gambit hadn't grabbed her.

"What did you say?"

"Mystique, she's here, and we have to get ready to go."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that . . ."

"Not know, chere. Grab anything you want to take back with you."

"I don't want anything in this god awful place."

"Fine. We need to sneak out without being seen. Right now Mystique's in the living room with Destiny, but I don't know how long she'll stay there, so we should go now."

"Where will we go?"

"You know dis place better than I do. We just need to get far enough away that it's safe. Den we'll call for a taxi."

"Okay. There's a strip mall not far from here, but it definitely won't be open."

"Relax, chere. I know how to get around an alarm," said Gambit.

"Gambit."

"We're not gonna take anything chere, we just need some cover."

"Okay."

Gambit opened the window in Rogue's room and slung his and Rogue's bag on his back. The porch roof was right under Rogue's window and Gambit climbed out and walked/stalked/crawled over to the side of the roof and lowered himself down. Rogue was right behind him with her school bag on her back. Gambit looked to Rogue to decide which way they should go, but suddenly the two Dalmatians next door started barking at the couple. Gambit and Rogue hoped it wouldn't make a difference, after all, dogs bark all the time. However, their barking did cause Mystique to look to the side of the house. She saw movement, so she went outside and she came face to face with her "daughter" and her daughter's boyfriend.

"Hello Rogue," said Mystique. Gambit dropped his bags and pulled out his staff.

"Go away," said Rogue.

"How's Kurt?" asked Mystique.

"Get out of our way," said Rogue.

"I can't do that Rogue. Why don't you come inside and we can talk?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," answered Rogue.

"Yes you will," said Mystique.

"Rogue doesn't go where she doesn't want to go," said Gambit. Gambit's interruption angered Mystique.

"You stay out of this. Shouldn't you be off fetching something for Magneto?" spat Mystique.

"I'm right where I need to be, between you and Rogue."

"Rogue, I suggest you warn your boyfriend to back off."

"Why don't you back off and leave me alone," said Rogue.

"Enough of this," said Mystique. She then went into a fighting stance and launched her leg into Gambit. Gambit blocked the kick with his staff and tried to use the momentum to knock Mystique aside, but Mystique did a back flip and landed perfectly, back in the same fighting stance. Gambit and Mystique launched into a fight with both participants pulling off some breathtaking maneuvers, at least that's what Rogue thought. She wanted to get involved, but didn't want to upset Gambit's battle plan, whatever that was. As Gambit and Mystique appeared to be evenly matched they broke from each other and engaged in a stare down. Neither broke their fighting stance. Gambit realized that Mystique was too good at hand to hand combat to beat, so a long range attack would be best. He looked around to check Rogue's position, then came Gambit's trademark card tricks. Gambit used his card projectiles to maneuver Mystique to one side, then he grabbed Rogue's hand and made a dash past Mystique. He urged Rogue to keep running while he blocked Mystique with his bow staff. Rogue ran past Mystique and Gambit, but wouldn't leave the scene until she knew Gambit was behind her. Gambit flipped away from Mystique and he and Rogue ran off, and didn't stop until they were sure they were safe. Gambit used his cell phone to call a cab and the two made their way to the airport. Since their flight wasn't scheduled 'til Sunday, they had to fly standby. They spent most of the night in the airport and got back to Bayville early Saturday morning.

"Where to, chere?" asked Gambit as they sped around on his motorcycle.

"Let's go back to your apartment. I need sleep," said Rogue.


	8. Chapter 8

Gambit did as he was asked. As soon as they got inside, Rogue flopped on the couch, curled up, and went to sleep. Gambit was tired, too, so he slept in the recliner next to the couch. By the time they woke up it was early evening, and both were hungry. Gambit offered to cook for Rogue and she took him up on that offer.

"You seem quiet, chere," said Gambit.

"I feel like such a fool."

"You're not a fool, chere. And if you recall, I'm the one who told you to go down there in the first place."

"I didn't have to listen to you. I shoulda known better, and I'm sad about everything that's happened."

"Everything?"

"I'm not sad about spending time with you, Gambit. I liked spending time with you."

"Feelin' is mutual."

"I don't know what I expected. I got there and then I froze, then I picked a fight with Destiny, then Mystique shows up and you have to fight her off. You know, I don't usually play the damsel in distress."

"Well you promised to protect me from Wolverine, so I guess we're even."

"You know Gambit you should be careful. Mystique is the definition of spiteful and vengeful, she might try and hurt you."

"I'm not worried about dat devil woman, chere. I'm more worried about her going after you. She did want to kidnap you."

"Yeah, did you overhear why?"

"She said she wanted her daughter back."

"I just don't understand her. How can she even call herself a parent after everything that's happened."

"Some people just don't learn, chere."

"I wonder if I should go back to the institute. They're not expecting me 'til tomorrow. I hope I don't find someone else in my bed."

"Why would someone take your bed?"

"Sometimes Kitty's friends want to sleep over. Although I don't know how they consider it a sleep over when we all live in the same house."

Gambit softly chuckled. "You can always stay here, chere."

Rogue wasn't stupid. Having Gambit invite her over was what she was angling for, but now that she was confronted with the decision she wasn't so certain. She didn't know her decision until it came out of her mouth.

"Okay."

"I have to warn you, I've been told I snore."

"I don't think I'll be able to here you from the couch."

"You'd be surprised. Anyway, I couldn't make you sleep on the couch, chere. You can have the bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Gambit."

"No problem, chere."


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of Gambit and Rogue's night was uneventful. They watched TV, then went to bed. Gambit did indeed snore, but Rogue didn't mind. When morning rolled around the two mutants had breakfast together. Gambit made omelets. After breakfast, Gambit reluctantly took Rogue back to the institute, but not without kissing her gloved hand and making her promise to call him. When Rogue finally stepped into the mansion, after a thirty minute goodbye with Gambit, she was met by a relieved Storm and an angry Wolverine.

"Rogue," said Storm as she ran up and hugged the girl, "we were worried."

"I smell Cajun," said Wolverine.

"Rogue, where have you been?" asked the two adults.

Rogue reluctantly told them what happened. Wolverine growled and Storm gasped.

"Rogue, you're old enough to know not to run off like that, especially with the Cajun," said Wolverine.

"Remy's a good guy, Logan. Just give him a chance, and I honestly didn't think I was gonna be in danger," answered Rogue.

"And yet you felt you needed an escort?" asked Storm.

"Well . . . I . . . He invited himself along," said Rogue. _That was sort of how it happened, sort of._

"Well Rogue, right now we are just happy that you are safe. And it is regrettable that you did not allow us to celebrate your birthday with you," said Storm.

"Well . . . I, umm . . . you really know how to make a person feel guilty Ororo," said Rogue.

"Wait 'til the elf finds out. He's not gonna let you forget," said Wolverine, "He's been climbing the walls since you left. Insisted that we look for you. I was game, but no, someone thought we needed to trust you," said Wolverine.

"Well she is all right is she not?" answered Storm.

"Yeah, after she was almost kidnapped," said Wolverine.

"Am I in big trouble here?" asked Rogue.

"You should be," said Wolverine, "but we'll decide what to do with you later."

"Can I go find Kurt then? I think I need to apologize."

"That is a wise decision, Rogue," said Storm. With that being said, Rogue left the room to find her brother. Wolverine turned to Storm.

"Since when does she call that Cajun, Remy?" said Wolverine.

"They must have become close," answered Storm.

"I don't like it."

"Perhaps she sees something in him. Rogue is not a stupid girl, Logan."

"She may not be stupid, but she is a girl, and little girls in love, don't make the best decisions. Besides, Gambit is a thief-for-hire, is that someone we really want hanging around her."

"You make a good point, but Rogue does seem a lot happier now, then when she left. That has to count for something, and I might remind you that your past is not exactly spotless. Who knows, perhaps Rogue will be a good influence on him," said Storm. Wolverine growled.

In another part of the mansion, Nightcrawler was alone in his room reading a comic book he borrowed from Bobby. He hoped it would take his mind off of concern for Rogue, but it wasn't helping. _What if she never comes back? What if she's in trouble? What if she doesn't want a brother and that's why she left?_ Kurt heard a knock on the door. He teleported over and there was Rogue on the other side of the doorway.

"Hi, Kurt," she said. Kurt threw his arms around Rogue.

"I thought you would never come back," said Kurt.

"I told you I would only be gone for the weekend," said Rogue as she entered Kurt's room.

"I know, but I was still afraid you wouldn't come back."

"Well, I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't leave like that again. You really did scare me and you scared other people too. I thought Logan was gonna tear apart the mansion and Ms. Ororo kept wringing her hands and looking at the door anytime someone came in. Kitty thought you didn't want to live with her anymore, and . . ."

"I get it, Kurt, and I'm sorry. I already spoke with Ororo and Logan and everything's fine."

"When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Where did you go?"

"Home, so to speak. Last week was my birthday and I got a letter and a present from Destiny. She asked me to come down for the weekend and she sent me a plane ticket . . ."

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Well, 'cause it's not really my birthday, it's the day Mystique and Destiny adopted me, and that's not really a day I wanna celebrate. Anyway, I got really upset and Remy found me . . ."

"Who is Remy?"

"Gambit, you know the guy with the cards."

"The one that kidnapped you?"

"Yes, the one that kidnapped me. Anyway, he found me and he helped me and he offered to go with me, so we went down there and . . ."

"You went away with him. Why?"

"Because . . . I like him, and would you let me finish my story? Anyway, we went down there and I totally freaked out on Destiny, which felt good, but also felt bad, long story short, Mystique tried to kidnap me, Gambit stopped her, and here I am," said Rogue as she forced a smile.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, well, it worked out."

"You should have told me. You should have taken me with you." said Kurt.

"I didn't know Mystique was gonna be there. As a matter of fact, Destiny explicitly said she wouldn't be."

"It's not about her, it's about us. Why don't you want me as a brother?"

"I never said that I . . ."

"Then why don't you talk to me about anything. I try to reach out to you and you pull away. I try to give you space and you run away. I don't understand what I could have done to make you hate me."

"Kurt, just stop it. You know I don't hate you."

"But you don't want me as brother."

"That's not true. Why do you think I'm sitting here? I'm sorry if I hurt you, but . . . look, I've been going through some things, but they have nothing to do with you."

"Why don't they have anything to do with me? We're supposed to be family, but you don't want me and Mystique doesn't want me either," said a tearful Kurt.

"Kurt calm down. I'm sorry. I've been a bad sister, I know. But despite everything, despite another betrayal, I feel better about myself than when I left."

"Why?"

"Actually it was something Remy said and did. He told me that I was loved and that I should allow myself to be loved. It's not easy to accept love after family and friends break your heart. But Remy was so kind to me and he saved me. I realized when he was fighting Mystique, he was fighting for me, no questions asked and receiving nothing in return, and I felt bad. I felt bad because I knew that you or Wolverine or Storm or even Wanda, apparently, would do the same thing. And even though I would do the same for them, I don't think any of them knew that, and that's a shame. And I'm sorry for that. Also, Gambit was really great to me."

"Are you dating him?"

"Maybe," said Rogue impishly. An expression Kurt had never seen on Rogue's face.

"Well, just be careful with this guy. He worked for Magneto. How do you know he's not a spy?"

"I don't, but for the first time in a long time, I'm not worried about it. If he turns out to be a spy or something, well, that's too bad for him, because I'm great company."

"Logan won't like it."

"Don't rain on my parade Kurt."

"Sorry. Just be careful. Oh, and we're celebrating your birthday."

"What?"

"You're my sister, and I'm glad you were born, so we're gonna celebrate. We're gonna get ice cream and presents and cake, so be prepared."

"When is this gonna happen?"

"I'm not telling you. It's gonna be a surprise. When you least expect it, SURPRISE! Birthday celebration, and I'm gonna tell everyone too."

"Well if you don't tell me how do you know I'll be there."

"I don't know, maybe I'll ask your boyfriend to bring you."

"Shut up," said Rogue as she tossed a pillow at Kurt.

"Rogue and Gambit sitting in a tree. . ." sang Kurt

"That's it," said Rogue as she grabbed another pillow and proceeded to beat Kurt with it. Kurt attacked Rogue with a pillow of his own. After the pillow fight, Rogue got through the rest of the day dodging questions from the other X-men.

The next day at school Wanda was standing in front of Rogue's locker.

"You came back. I figured if I didn't see you today, I'd tell the X-men you'd been kidnapped."

"What if I was just late?"

"Then I'd call 'em back and say he let you go."

"You were worried, too? I've been hearing a lot more of that than I expected."

"I don't see why. All you X-men stick together, don't you."

"Doesn't mean we like each other. Friendship and team loyalty are two different things."

"Well, we're not on the same team. Does that mean we're friends?"

"Sure."

"Cool. What happened to your cool, new gloves?"

"Blew 'em up."

"Why?"

"Accident. I touched Gambit."

"Yeah," Wanda smiled wickedly, "Where exactly did you touch him?"

"It wasn't like that. Well, I guess it kinda was, but it wasn't dirty."

"Well I want to hear about this romantic weekend."

"It was your typical romantic getaway. Girl and boy go to girl's house. Boy buys girl jewelry. Girl yells at mom. Other mom tries to kidnap girl. Boy fights mom off. Boy and girl run back home."

"The sad part is, to me, that does sound typical, just replace mom with dad and replace other mom with evil minion of dad."

"Parents."

"Tell me about it."

"I'd rather tell you about how girl sleeps at boy's apartment."

"What!"

"Relax, we slept in different rooms, but it was still cool. He let me have his room and he slept on his couch."

"He must really like you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Boys aren't naturally that courteous, Rogue."

"Yeah, he was your regular knight in shining armor this weekend."

"Lucky girl."

"Yeah," said a smiling Rogue.

"So what else did your knight do?"

"Let's walk and talk. Oh and by the way, my brother is throwing me a surprise birthday party. I'll make sure you get invited, if you want to be."

"Sure. I won't have to wear a stupid hat will I?"

"God, I hope not," said Rogue, "and by the way, Wanda, I really like Gambit, but if I ever turn into one of those giggly girls who talk nonstop about their boyfriends, just punch me."

"You got it."


	10. Deleted Scene!

**Deleted Scene: if DVDs can have them, then so can I. If you remember in "Confrontation," Gambit's mood changed when Rogue asked him about his speaking in third person habit, I wanted to explain, but "Confrontation" became much longer then I intended it to be, so I couldn't include everything I wanted (I also wanted a scene involving a dialogue between Gambit and Storm, but couldn't fit it in the story, maybe some future story). Just thought I'd include this for clarification, and thanx for reading my story (I assume you've read it if you got this far).**

* * *

"I thought you were out of this talking in third person habit," said a smiling Rogue. 

"Old habits die hard," said Gambit.

"Why do you do that anyway?" asked Rogue, and Gambit's face changed. Rogue had never seen Gambit so solemn.

"It's a long story," said Gambit. Rogue sensed Gambit's shift in emotion, but she wanted to learn more about the Cajun, so she persisted.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it. You can tell me on the way back to Destiny's, while I show off my new earrings."

"Well, it's not a long story as much as it is a complicated explanation, but it started when I was a kid. My father, when he was teaching me how to . . . well . . . when he was training me for the Thieves Guild, he always . . . when I got something wrong . . . he yelled at me in the third person. Then when I actually started . . . working for the Guild it was kind of a way to distance myself from what I was doing. If I talked like it was someone else doing . . . what I was doing, then maybe it would be. That's kind of the reason I took the name Gambit, too, but I guess that's pretty stupid." Rogue looked at Gambit's face. She couldn't tell if he was feeling shame, regret, sadness, or loss, but she knew whatever he was feeling, he was sincere. She also got a peek under Gambit's 'smooth operator' persona, to the man underneath. That peek was something Rogue really appreciated.

"I don't think it's stupid," said Rogue.


End file.
